


Dance for us

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, Pledge to the Goddess, White Heron Cup (Fire Emblem), dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: The famous White Heron Cup, the honor of being the Dancer for Garreg Mach and to stay in the memories a bit more longer...Holst wants to be the Dancer of the Golden Deer but... not quite for the same thing. He just wants to have fun and he just wants to make friends. Deciding to ask to be the representative, he couldn't expect to get... more than fun and friends.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril/Miklan
Kudos: 1





	Dance for us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you for coming here!!!  
> Remember that you're awesome and loved! You can do it, no matter what you're trying to achieve, and I believe in you!!!  
> Please, stay hydrated and inside if you can! Wear a mask, wash your hands and have fun as much as you can!!!!
> 
> You can find me at [ Angelscythe ](https://twitter.com/Angelscythe)

It felt weird to be there, in the dining hall, with all the other class around. Of course, they knew they existed and they might have met while going in class, the room being so close to each other, or while eating and wandering in the Monastery. But most of the time, they didn’t meet, they didn’t fuse if it wasn’t for important gathering. And yet, if they could, they would stay on their side…

The Monastery expected you to befriend others but most of Noble Family would tell you not to. Too dangerous if they wanted to make them attack another dominion and their precious child suddenly couldn’t fight anymore because they got a liking on someone from another faction.

Right?

So…

It was weird to be there.

Weird to be amongst the forty other students of Garreg Mach and barely knowing the face of the others.

Damn!

He didn’t even know their names…

And yet! He had fought against them two months ago.

He remembered having thrown down that big, very charming if you asked him, redhead, having almost broken his nose… or perhaps he did break it? He couldn’t remember. He knew he had fought against the guy with greenish hair, the guy now talking with a girl who just slightly nodded to him hoping he would focus soon of the Archbishop and his help.

Damn.

He knew no one!

And he hated that!

He was so friendly…

Nine months and he barely knew any of them despite being friendly.

It had to change!

“As you know, this month we will hold the Great Ball of the Monastery. You will be allowed to participate in the dance competition for the White Heron Cup. For those who aren’t interested in this at all, don’t worry, only those who want it will represent their class. And, as you might know it already, they shall be allowed to become the dancer of their Year.”

He raised immediately his hand.

The Archbishop looked at him, like most of the students of his class.

“Please, Holst, respect the Archbishop,” the Leader said between his teeth.

“But I want to be the representative…” Holst replied.

“Let the Archbishop talk,” the Leader groaned. He stepped forward and deeply bowed in front of Rhea. “My sincerest apologies, Lady Rhea.”

“It is very fine,” Rhea smiled. “We’re glad to see such enthusiast students. It is a very precious thing, the gift of dance… Obviously this remains a competition so, if you want to be sure to win, be sure the representative will own skill and grace. In dance. But any soul pleased by dance will be more than welcome for the competition or the Ball afterward.” The Archbishop’s smile grew wider and softer before she gently leaned her head. “Now, I let you choose who will have the honor to compete in three weeks.”

She moved away.

Seteth would be at their disposition for any question and he would gladly remind them the rules and the dress code for the Ball… well, too often.

The Golden Deer’s leader turned his head toward Holst who smiled at him and joined his hands in front of him.

“Please, please, please. I want to be the dancer!!”

“It was such a terrible behavior just showed, Holst! Why would I grant you such a reward?”

Holst lost his smile immediately.

“Because you are the Leader of our year thanks to him?” a girl from Daphnel’s ground smiled.

“His Grace secured the Battle of the Eagle of the Lion all alone against Hresvelg, the two Bergliez, Fraldarius and Gautier,” a commoner from the Goneril dominion dared to add.

“It’s thanks to him if you can brag about that win,” a voice behind them smirked.

Holst turned his head and smiled at the tall guy. The redhead he almost broke the nose of… Oh wait, looking at his nose, he really had broken it…

“Miklan, move!”

Behind him, almost forty centimeters tinier, the Leader of _his_ House just called him to order.

“Glenn, I’m trying to be polite here,” he said with a feral smile.

“Hi!” Holst smiled, waving his hand at Miklan and Glenn. “Do you have decided yet who will be your representative?”

“Holst…” the Leader of Golden Deer groaned.

“We will decide about it later,” Glenn replied.

“Should be you,” Miklan smirked to him.

“Certainly won’t be you, for sure. Move!” he commanded.

“Good luck in any case!” Holst said stepping toward them as they moved away. “And sorry for your nose, Gautier!” He turned his head toward his leader. “It’s Gautier, right?”

“What are you doing?” the young man asked with a groan.

Miklan had turned his head toward Holst and lightly smiled while Glenn pushed him to go outside the dining hall.

“Making friends?”

“Why?” the Leader wondered, looking at him as if he was out of his mind.

“Because it’s sad not doing it?” he whispered. “Do you even know their name?”

“Hm,” the young man replied. “The Leader of Blue Lions is Fraldarius, that big one is a Crestless Gautier. Here is Gaspard and there you can see the eldest son of Galatea. Crestless too. That girl here is…”

“Their name. What’s their first name?” Holst asked. “Who are them?”

“You shouldn’t care about that,” the Leader replied. “I’m nothing but you are the Heir of Goneril and you should know better than anyone how important it is not to step somewhere you shouldn’t.”

Holst looked down at his hands he had adorned with pink nail polish covered with glitter, at the ring with a deer on it. A golden deer… He was proud of the Alliance and he showed it by having a very asymmetrical haircut in his long wavy pink hair: just like the tradition wanted it. An old tradition that started to get lost now but… still.

He looked down at his hands because he was only thirteen the first time he killed an Almyran on the battle field. That’s what they expected from him. His father had been so proud. It was almost six years ago and he couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t be allowed to become friend with people out of the Alliance?

Damn… was he even allowed to have friends at all? Since he befriended Balthus, he got letters from home. The Albretch Dominion was too tiny, too intertwined with the Kupala will. But at some point, Holst just really believed he was expected to be a warrior, expected to have no feelings, no love?, so he could pursue the tasks of his ancestors.

But him… he was so full of love.

“Your Grace Fraldarius! Your Grace!!”

Glenn turned his head toward Christophe, his long dark blue hair, barely held in place thanks to two long braids.

Miklan was still next to him, too tall and too buff, almost hiding the view but… well, Glenn preferred to keep him next to him. He had already snatched two teeth to a commoner who had doubted of his place there. Better keep Miklan under control. He already found he was a bit more at ease, here, away from his Mansion, away from Sylvain he showed so much hate too. He would be angry, he would start smashing down things when he was reminded he was here only because Glenn begged his father who asked his friend, the Margrave Lucas Ernest Gautier, to let him come… but it was already lessened. Especially because he could smash in dummies, because there were some adversaries able to handle his anger… Glenn could handle his anger…

People didn’t change that way but Garreg Mach allowed showing the better part of Miklan, the one that made Glenn a friend despite what he did to his precious Sylvain.

But yes, better having him around.

“Your Grace.”

“Please, don’t call me that way, Glenn is fine, Christophe…”

“Yes. Thank you,” he replied. He still bowed deeply in front of Glenn when he arrived in front of him. Miklan let out a little laugh and Glenn had no doubt it was because even like that Christophe was still taller than the young Duke… “I wanted to ask you if you had taken a decision in regard of the volunteer for the White Heron Cup? Perhaps our Professor wanted to choose someone in particular?”

Glenn shook his head.

“Do you think you can talk to the teacher for me to become the representative of our class?” Christophe asked.

“Oh no. I would have loved to see Glenn dancing in front of everybody,” Miklan smirked.

“Shut up, Miklan. Of course, Christophe.”

“Thank you very much.”

“I will let you know if someone else wants to volunteer.”

“I’d say, first come, first served,” Miklan groaned.

“If you were thinking about killing Sylvain, do one hundred pushups. Now,” Glenn warned, looking at him in the eyes.

Miklan kept his feral smile but his hands found the ground and he started to do pushups. Christophe glanced at him and had to recognize he would never get used to _that_. Despite the respect he would always show to Glenn, he wondered why they had let him come here… Not that it was a matter of crest: he had none and no one had ever had any Crest in the family as far as he knew or remembered… But he didn’t believe Miklan suited for a life amongst society.

“I will try to make sure that our teacher will choose you as the representative. I know you value and Miklan isn’t that wrong, you’re the most optimistic about it. I hope you will win and become a great dancer for our class.”

“Your Grace,” Christophe replied with emotion, bowing in front of him with a smile. “Thank you for your kindness. I will train a lot!”

“Perfect.”

“If you excuse me…”

He smiled and when Glenn nodded, Christophe quickly moved away to join Cassandra, from the class above theirs, that was waiting for him.

Glenn turned his head toward Miklan. “Where are you?”

“Ten.”

“Very well, I believe you.”

Miklan had already lied on this point, when it was too obvious, Glenn made him to more pushups. At some point, the young Knight just believed it was pleasing him very much to do pushups because he would do them so fast. And…

“No wonder why you are that muscled if you do pushups for fun,” a charming voice let out.

“He isn’t doing pushups for fun, he is grounded,” Glenn replied.

“Grounded?” the charming voice laughed. “What did he do??”

“Being too annoying,” the Duke of the Kingdom replied. He turned his head toward this apparition. “Your leader decided you could talk to us now?”

“Hm… Not really, but I decided to do what I wanted anyway. I’m Holst Prudentia Goneril, in passing,” he smiled holding his hand to them.

Glenn shook it first. His father would have been so proud of him because it was way safer than anything else, allowing to easily be sure the other had a weapon or not. Even though… He had a sword at his waist. But he didn’t see anything in the Golden Deer boy…

Which really didn’t expect to see Miklan holding out his hand to him, doing pushups in one arm only. He smiled widely when he took his hand to shake it too.

“Is it allowed to be that insolent when you’re grounded?” he smiled.

“You’re right,” Glenn smirked. “You should do more fifty more pushups.”

“As you wish,” Miklan snickered back.

Looking him right in the eyes, he stayed on one hand as his body lowered and rose. Glenn looked away with a groan.

“We found our dancer,” he said to Holst.

“Oh, lovely!”

“It can change, of course,” Glenn pursued, pushing away a strand of dark blue hair that came in his face because of the soft wind. Wind taking as well in his vest. “But for now, it looks like it will be Christophe William Gaspard.”

“I don’t know who he is,” Holst confessed.

“Oh, uh… the tall g…”

“Everybody is tall with you, Glenn,” Miklan mocked.

“Do you want to have two hundred more pushups to do?” Glenn replied. “Do you want to taste my sword?”

“Oh, Glenn, so sweet.”

“Or perhaps you should climb on his back!” Holst offered. “One hand, someone on his back… if he still can do it and be insolent…”

He held back his hair. Wind was becoming very harsh and it was carrying dark clouds. Perhaps holding snow? It would be beautiful to have the Ball with the snow around…

“I will always be insolent,” Miklan warned, “that’s my best quality.”

“That’s his only quality. If we can say that,” Glenn added raising the eyes to the cloudy sky.

“Anyway, Glenn can’t climb on my back because he is so tiny and skinny! How is it to live your life with torticollis?”

“You’re the one looking up there so you tell me,” Glenn smiled.

“You are not friends?” Holst whispered.

“We’re the best friends,” Miklan replied.

Holst thought about his own best friend.

Well…

His only friend. So if he had no friend, it was, by definition, his best friend, right? But the relationship he had with Balthus was very different. The man was very a sweetheart with him but knowing Balthus started to be his friend after he had thrown him on the floor for having been extremely disrespectful while trying to hit on him, thinking he was a girl. Well… Holst didn’t care about being mistaken for a girl, even though Seteth, on the other hand, almost had a heart attack when he decided he wanted to wear a skirt, that his white shirt was useless and to have the audacity to open his vest to let appear his cleavage… How often the man hadn’t run after him to ask him to ‘put some clothes on!’ or to ‘put pants at least!’ but Holst refused it. No, what really had annoyed him was being touched against his will with some scabrous words slid to his ear.

So, yeah, since then, Balthus was drinking some respect woman and Holst juice and the man was a sweetheart. Not the most supportive guy, however… But he was happy to have a friend, even though he was rarely in the mood for those fights Balthus kept requesting. In his life, he was already fighting too much and they trained all day, he just wanted to relax and feel pretty.

But perhaps…

Perhaps…

No. No, he shouldn’t… his father would be so disappointed if ever he did that. But his heart craved it so much.

“Can… Can I become your friend?” he asked under his breath, looking down, his fingers holding back the long pink hair.

“Of course!” Glenn immediately said. “Come,” he added, holding out his arms.

With a crybaby brother like Felix and a traumatized favorite baby redhead like Sylvain, he just couldn’t stop himself and wanted to comfort Holst. Even though he was one or two years older than him.

Holst gladly came in the embrace, pressing their temples together. Glenn rubbed his back gently.

“It would be a pleasure,” Miklan said.

“Thank you,” Holst smiled.

The clouds were still so dark, the wind harder, but Holst’s face lot his cloud, shining again like the most beautiful Sun Miklan never saw…

“We should go inside, perhaps?” Holst offered. “I think it will start to rain, if we have a chance.”

“Na, Miklan is still grounded, he needs to finish his pushups,” Glenn smirked.

“Oh…”

Holst pushed away a strand of wavy hair but he didn’t hold back his skirt that moved with the wind.

Miklan fell on the floor, struck by two things.

First, Holst had deadly as Glenn, perhaps deadlier, since he had a tiny hatchet pasting his thigh thanks to a beautiful pink lacey garter.

Secondly, Holst held a forbidden secret that married perfectly that pink lacey garters.

“Are you okay?” Holst worried.

“Yes… yes…” he said. He pressed his lips together and made a new pushup. And then held out his hand to him. “Come, my Dear, you wanted someone to climb on my back, right?”

Holst smiled and gave him his hand, making the turn of him and climbing on his back.

“Is it fine, here?” he asked.

“It’s perfect,” Miklan said.

Holst leaned over him, lying on his back.

“And there?”

“Still. You’re light as a feather.”

“I like a tough guy,” Holst smiled. He leaned a bit more to kiss his cheek and could feel the man’s muscles tensing but he kept doing pushups under the unwelcoming sky. “So…who is that Christophe? I’m sorry, I don’t know many people. But this will change!”

He just begged for his father not to be too much disappointed after that…

He just begged his father not to hate him too much after that…

16th Ethereal Moon

“Please, please!”

Aloïs clapped, talking loud like always.

The day has been filled with laughs and people running in every sense because they had to prepare the big room that was barely used, they had to prepare food and also more guards had to guard the Goddess Tower!!

The number of kids who would get themselves so cold just to try a pledge to the Goddess…

The number of kids that were running away from the festivities to have some of their own…

But here, Aloïs was thrilled for his favorite part of the day: the White Heron Cup. The principal teacher of each class, plus the competitor, plus the leader of the first classes had been called. The competitor had plenty of time to ask the dancers of the previous years some advice, or to ask their teachers help. Now, it was time for them to get prepared.

Christophe William Gaspard was pretty excited by Glenn’s side; as well as Holst but his leader seemed really less excited. And then, there were Ladislava, standing by the side of the eldest daughter of the Hresvelg family. The Emperor to become… but looking very tired. On the edge…

“Remember to show the values of your class while competing. You have to show how good you are for dancing! And when you will be the one with the honor to wear the dancer outfit for your class and year, you will have to honor the outfit, the role and the Monastery. Inside and outside. If you’re not ready to do that, you can step away from the competition! Since ever, becoming a dancer has been an honor and we can remind you forever. I hope you’re ready!”

“I’m ready!” Christophe said, getting up and bowing in front of the Knight.

“I’m ready too,” Ladislava added, getting up as well.

Holst nodded as for him. And he watched as his Leader came outside, as well as Christophe and those from the two girls from Adrestia. But not Glenn… Glenn watched at him with surprise. He waited for Aloïs to come outside to walk toward Holst who was fidgeting with a strand of hair.

“Holst?”

The door opened and Miklan entered in the room. No doubt that he was just staying next to Glenn who preferred to have him around anyway.

“Yes?” Holst whispered.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. Yes, of course,” he smiled.

“What’s wrong?” Miklan insisted.

Holst shook his head.

“You don’t have to tell us, but it’s rare to see you that way…” Glenn frowned. “I… don’t think having ever seen you that way?”

“We’re friends since only three weeks,” Holst gently laughed.

“We’re in the same school since almost nine months… Don’t think I hadn’t noticed _you_ …”

“Glenn,” he whispered, rubbing his eyes and praying not to have spread makeup all over his face. “It’s stupid… That’s just what the Knight Rangeld said… how important it was. It would be a shame to fail in front of everybody and not being the dancer after having wanted to become it since so long… right?”

“But you’re like Glenn,” Miklan intervened. “You never fail anything.”

Holst looked up at him, tears soaking his eyes. “I can’t. I’m not allowed to fail anything… I’m the first bearer of a Major Crest within the Goneril family for centuries; my father and my sister count on me; I have to fight at the frontier and never fail because if the Almyrans invaded our country… I have to manage to help my father because he can’t do it himself so I had to raise my sister and do it right. I am supposed to be able to wield Freikugel and ride a Wyvern and no one care that my dad’s Wyvern hates me. I want to have friends but I barely succeed in making some. And that’s such a shame because a Duke is supposed to have a good connection with everybody. And I have to succeed Garreg Mach with the highest rank because my father expects to give me the Lead of the House as soon as I will be done with school. I just want to have fun and do what I like but my father expect so much from me… he even told me to stay pure until the wedding…”

Holst bit his lower lip and pressed the heels of his palms under his eyes.

No wonder why he had no friends… if he was crying on them like that when they just knew each other since… well not even three weeks in fact…

“I’m sorry,” he said with a light smile. “I just have not to fail, right?”

“It’s fine to fail, Holst,” Glenn said.

“Sorry,” Miklan groaned, sitting next to him. “Shouldn’t have said that…”

“It’s fine…” Holst whispered. “I know you meant no harm…But be kind with Glenn, it must not be easy for him either…”

Miklan glanced at Glenn.

“It’s not the question,” Glenn replied. “The matter now, it’s you.”

Miklan passed his arm around Holst who looked at him with surprise before snuggling against his chest.

“It’s not grave if you lose,” Glenn said. “No one can blame you for doing your best and failing. It’s okay to fail sometimes… “ It was something he hoped someone would have told him to grow up… “But in any case, we will be there and we will watch you and cheer for you! So just dance for us!”

Glenn smiled at him and gently kissed his hands.

“For you?” Holst repeated. He squeezed back the hands, not wanting to feel him step away. “Aren’t you supposed to support Christophe?”

“I’m the Leader of the House, I’m supposed to do what is the best for the students I have under my attention. That doesn’t mean you’re not my favorite competitor,” Glenn smiled.

Holst couldn’t help smiling back. He took back one hand to press them along his eyes.

“So if you don’t win, it won’t be grave because you would already have won our heart,” Miklan swore, taking his hand gently to press a kiss on it as well.

“Then… Then I will dance for you!” Holst said with a tender smile.

“We believe in you,” Glenn swore.

He got up and held out his hand to him.

Holst had a soft smirk before grabbing his hand, coming outside Miklan’s protective arms and trying to arrange his outfit and his hair.

“I will do my best!”

Miklan got up as well and leaned on him to kiss his cheek.

“You will dazzle them, Sunshine.”

Holst looked at him with stars in the eyes and nodded.

He would!

But not for the victory. Just for them…

Together, they arrived in the big room. It wasn’t set yet but as soon as the competition would be over, the monks will install everything so they could party once the veil of Night would be filled with stars. The Night fell very quickly and harsh at this time of the year but it was still the evening. They hadn’t even eaten.

But lots of them expected to start eating when the Ball will start…

“Ah! Here you are!” Aloïs said to Holst. “You had stage fright?” he asked, loudly but with care.

Holst glanced at his Faerghus Boys who walked to the crowd.

“A bit, but it’s fine now,” he replied with a gentle smile. “Thank you for having waited for me!”

He walked toward Christophe and Ladislava.

“Ladies and gentlemen!! My sincerest apologies for the wait! Thank you all for gathering here on the eve of this highly anticipated ball to bear witness to the academy-wide dance competition!! Welcome to the… White Heron Cup!!” he said, moving widely his hand. “As for the judge of the competition, we will have your dear professor of Combats and arts; our favorite Monk to all and myself!”

He showed an old lady first and then a young man before widely smiling.

There were cheering in the crowd, applause, lots of people getting just excited by this. Excited to discover who will have the honor and burden.

Holst glanced at said crowd and smiled at Glenn who looked like he was cheering for Christophe but was, in fact, cheering for him.

Or at least… he hoped it was for him…

“The three of us swear on our honor to judge the following proceeding with utmost impartiality and fairness! And with that, will the representatives of each house please step forward and introduce themselves!”

Ladislava was the first one, as Christopher made a movement toward him to invite her to do.

“I’m Ladislava Werner from the Hresvelg dominion, I will represent the Black Eagles House.”

Christophe smiled at Holst when Ladislava had received a fair amount of cheers and applause, mostly coming from the Black Eagles students. So, Holst moved forward, since it was what Christophe expected, it seemed so.

“I shall represent the Golden Deer and I’m Holst Prudentia Goneril!”

He blew a kiss to the crowd, winking to Glenn and Miklan.

He received more than a fair amount of applause and cheers. His position, his money, his Crest and his beauty was getting him the interests of so many ladies… and men. Glenn tried to be discrete while cheering for him, Christophe throwing him an excited look just at that moment, but Miklan didn’t hide anything.

And when Christophe could finally walk in, he did, bowing in front of Aloïs.

“I’m Christophe William Gaspard and I have the honor to represent the Blue Lions.”

“Perfect!!” the Knight loudly said. “Is the band prepared to play?”

A nod from the band and Aloïs smiled widely.

“Contestants! Are you ready to dance?”

Not one but three nods replied to him this time.

“BEGIN!!!”

They have to dance, all together, for the time of one music. They could do what they wanted as long as it was full of grace. In the background, Seteth was very conscious because, for the occasion, the dancer could use whatever clothes they wanted. While Ladislava kept her uniform, being a skirt with shorts under and the vest of the academy and Christophe was wearing the ceremonial outfit, Holst was… wearing a turtleneck sleeveless black top with a heart cleavage and only shorts with very high socks and boots. He really got his eyes on him and not only because his movements were enthralling.

Which was a fact!

His movements were so seductive… charming…

Christophe was a very good dancer, very skilled and you could sense he was passionate; Ladislava had technic extremely rigorous but lacked of art, of letting go… But Holst… he has passion, skill, art… and this overwhelming charm. Cassandra was cheering much Christophe and the Black Eagle were focusing mostly on their Champions but… lots of looks were on Holst, following the grace, the aura coming from him… His smile, his innocence, his passion… Miklan was wrong… he wasn’t dazzling. He was more than that.

He would… He would give anything to him. And, at some point, he was sure the man had thrown him a smile and it was… it was perfect. More than perfect!

Seteth had a hiccup when Holst passed his hands in his hair with a movement of the hip that certainly couldn’t be allowed under the roof of the Monastery but it was enough to be sure… if someone could destabilize enemies on a battlefield as a dancer, it must be him!

The band slowly stopped their music and Holst blew another kiss, for two people only. Those for whom he had danced and he hopped he could understand what his mind felt for them…

Just for them.

“TIME!!” Aloïs said. “Contestants, come here,” he called.

The three of them approaching, Holst huffing and puffing and, to some opinion, it was only adding to his charm; Christophe being a bit out of breathe too. But confident! And Ladislava, just Noble by their side. While she wasn’t Noble at all… But, while she was proud of her performance, she knew her value…

“I have to vote for the Blue Lion house,” the Monk said with a gentle smile for Christophe. “I love your grace and your skills.”

Which smiled at Cassandra, and Glenn.

“As for me, I like the strength and the possibility the dance of the Golden Deer can bring,” the teacher announced.

Holst smiled. He wasn’t sure he wanted to win anymore. He wanted to know if he had pleased to his friends but… did winning was still what mattered the most after their tender care? His father could be disappointed. For once, it will be okay.

“I have to agree with the Professor!” Aloïs loudly said. “Golden Deer wins!”

Golden Deer?

Wait!

He won?!

Holst let out a happy little scream.

“Once more, please give a big round of applause for our talented participants!”

With another scream of joy, as the others were applauding and cheering, Holst swirled on himself and dashed toward the crowd, holding out his arms. Miklan moved forward and saw with horror Balthus Von Albrecht getting out the crowd and grabbing Holst to lift him and congratulate him, kissing his cheek and squeezing him.

“… You know what, Glenn?”

“What?” Glenn replied with a little pout.

“Sylvain isn’t the guy I hate the most anymore…”

“Your Grace Goneril, here is the changing room. The Ball will start in one hour and we expect to see you in your dancer outfit, as a part of the celebration,” Seteth said. “Please… be decent, only. You can go through the different model and choose colors and fabrics and pieces that would allow you to be the more comfortable and efficient. Please… decency,” he reminded him.

“I will do my best,” Holst smiled.

Seteth groaned.

He didn’t feel it.

He didn’t feel it at all. Especially since Holst had asked to take his sewing material when he learned he will have to get his outfit.

What will he do?

In fact… Holst had the exact same question as he entered the room. There were lots of clothes, different colors, size… approaching them, he started to ruffle through the jewels but he knew he couldn’t go with jewel so… impersonal. He had some little golden chains with blue and red jewels and also a barrette with roses on it. He had some garter with roses and also a big fake one. If he tried, perhaps…

No surely!

He could make the best outfit, he had no doubts!

“Where is he?” Miklan groaned.

The Ball had started for hours. Two? Three? He didn’t know.

They were all, or almost all, dancing since a moment. Little by little, students left. Alone or at two. Seteth had way too much heart attack for the day, all those people flirting, dancing too close from each other… All those people trying to kiss.

Amongst them, there was Christophe and Cassandra. The poor guy was so sad to have lost the competition but she sure had given him something else to think about. They have danced the whole evening, soon enough to have Seteth begging for mercy, and then, they disappeared.

The guards have to be extra-cautious with all the students wanting to reach the Goddess Tower and be forever with their first love.

But soon it will be over.

The band was still playing but not for many people.

As the tradition asked, Glenn and Miklan had put on the official and very chic evening outfit. But the difference between them was that Miklan had thrown away his vest long time ago and also push up the sleeves of his shirt. And he was quite sad the Monastery didn’t offer alcohol. Normal but… he would have loved some hydromel.

Glenn was pretty glad about it, though.

Miklan had thrown too many cold look toward Balthus yet…

“You should go ask a girl to dance with you,” Glenn said.

“No one wants to dance with me,” Miklan reminded.

“Don’t be stupid two seconds?”

Miklan showed his face barred with that horrendous scar.

“Come on,” Glenn groaned, passing his finger along the glass he was holding.

“Honestly, who…”

Glenn almost dropped his glass when the door opened, letting enter the Sun itself…

Holst was there, radiant. His peach skin taking the flames lighting the room all around. His long wavy hair was held in a bun thanks to the rose barrette; he was wearing pink and white and he was having barely a white panty holding in place thanks to a golden loop on his waist. Gold was on the collar and the bracelets allowing the long veils that were dancing around him at every moment. He had two garters, one adorned with flowers, and his other leg was covered with a transparent fabric bordered with lace and flower. As for his pectorals… they were barely covered with a white fabric held in place by a tiny loop tied to his collar.

“Oh Sothis…” Miklan whispered.

“I will ask him out,” they both said together. “You what?!”

They stared at each other.

Miklan groaned. “You have a Crest! Let me have the pretty guy!”

“What?!” Glenn turned his head toward him. “You’re ridicule!”

“Perhaps.” Miklan shrugged. “You’re fiancé anyway so you can’t try.”

“Miklan…”

“Isn’t it what you told me when I told you I loved you?” he asked with a cold tone.

“Miklan…” Glenn whispered. “You know I loved you. You know I still love you. But…”

“I know. I’m Crestless. But you’re engaged so…”

“What about letting _him_ decides?”

Miklan groaned and put down his drink, walking toward Holst, which was crossing the room toward them too. As if anyone would choose him if they had the choice. Glenn was so perfect…

He glanced at Seteth that was walking away, pressing his face against his palm.

How could he be that indecent!

“Hello, Sunshine. You were… perfect.”

“Thank you! It’s thanks to you guys!”

Guys?

“You were amazing. I never saw a more beautiful dance,” Glenn said, bowing in front of Holst.

“Thank you very much!!! I really just danced for you!”

“For us?” Miklan repeated.

“Really for us?” Glenn asked under his breath.

Holst nodded.

Miklan and Glenn glanced at each other.

Soon, the band will stop playing. They hadn’t much more time left if they wanted a dance with him. But who would…

“We were waiting for you,” Miklan said. “You were supposed to be the Star of the Night, the Sun of the Day but…”

“If I’m the Sun or the Star for any of you…”

“Yes,” they both said together.

Holst smiled. “Then, it’s worth it.”

Miklan and Glenn glanced at each other again.

“Guys… I have two hands,” he smiled.

Still smiling, he held out said hands to both of them. Glenn brushed his fingers with the tips of his own. Miklan, on the other hand, seemed to struggle to process that information. He wanted to hold his hand? He really wanted it?

He glanced at Glenn who gently took Holst’s hand to offer it to Miklan.

Holst smiled and slid his other hand on the broad shoulder as he felt their fingers being intertwined.

“I’m not a very good dancer,” Miklan said with an apologize tone.

“It’s fine. We can just have fun and enjoy the moment. And I can lead,” Holst swore.

“Anything… Just what you want,” the man replied.

Holst couldn’t help smiling and he tugged him on the dancefloor gently. They were almost the only one there. The monks were starting to tidy everything but Seteth was still there, staring at them and the night was still long. So Holst and Miklan started to swing in the middle of the place, as if they were the only one.

It was almost that.

They looked at each other.

Right in the eyes.

Miklan had never seen anyone watching him that way…

How could he?

Why would he…?

His absence of Crest, his scars, his hatred, his anger… how can someone could see all of this and accept it?

He wasn’t even pretty.

Not in a conventional way.

Not like Glenn…

And Glenn why would he… He glanced at Glenn who threw him a smile. Did he really love him despite Ingrid?

He couldn’t believe he deserved love.

He felt so strange as he could look at those pink eyes right into their pupils. As he could make swirl this pretty guy and was allowed to let his fingers slide on his thigh. Damn… His hand had never been so loving. Because this body, this eyes, this smile asking him to love and he just complied blindly to those mute orders.

Whatever he wanted.

He would give it to him…

Was it the reason why Glenn pushed him back? Because he wasn’t able to show this undying love to _him_? But he never killed Sylvain for him… It looked like nothing but even if Glenn didn’t fully know it, he always had been the hand restraining him from letting fall his stupid need of avenging on Sylvain…

Wasn’t it a good proof enough?

Miklan felt the fingers in his short hair and he brought Host closer than him.

Seteth loudly cleared his throat as their lips were growing closer. Holst smiled at him and let his body move away, blowing him a kiss anyway while Miklan hand was keeping him steady. He could feel the passion shiver between them, their skins touching and discovering each other.

Another clearing throat sound echoed and Holst broke the visual contact, letting his head come a bit more backward and he blew another kiss. To Glenn, this time.

Glenn couldn’t help biting his lower lip and he approached them as Miklan helped him to come back on his two feet.

The Knight reached to them, his fingers brushing Holst’s side.

Miklan stepped away and watched as Holst swirled and gently took Glenn’s hands, making him look even tinier since he was wearing such heels…

And Miklan noticed something… weird. He was always jealous… of Sylvain, of Glenn being loved by his father, of that Balthus who could see and hug Holst whenever he wanted but… he wasn’t jealous at all at this exact moment? As Holst was gently hugging and holding Glenn’s hand while they were looking in each other eyes with such a vibrant lover and tenderness, he felt… happiness?

Perhaps this choice of outfit was a big mistake.

Holst hated past him at this exact moment. Of course, his dancer outfit was dazzling and he would win more easily with it since it was distracting his opponent _so much_. But today, Seteth had asked the past dancer, with reluctance because of him and this outfit not letting place to imagination probably, to have their official outfit for the day of the Ball. They had to welcome the new dancer and to celebrate.

It was fine, even though Seteth was always checking on everybody and not letting them have fun! It was fine until…

He decided to go to the Goddess Tower.

And now, he heavily regretted his outfit. He loved it! But he also hated it!

He made understand where he was going, had to pass through the Knights and Monks security, and walked to the forbidden tower holding so much promise…

But it was also snowing and he wasn’t much more than naked…

And the time was growing. His bottom was so cold it must be hard as the stone he was sitting in now…

Maybe he made a mistake?

Why would any of them come?

And… who would come…

He pressed his fingers on the little wall, looking on the side.

“Dear Goddess,” he whispered. “Please, listen to my voice…”

He closed his eyes.

This was ridicule.

He couldn’t do that…

“Are you making a pledge all alone?” a voice came from the other side of the bridge.

Holst opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Glenn, who just talked, _and_ Miklan. They both were there!!

And he couldn’t believe this…

Since that evening two years ago, they started to flirt all together and to date each other pretty much… But he knew the burden of the ring Glenn had to wear at his finger. He knew how weird it would be for anyone to see them being together the three of them. Glenn was the Duke to be from one of the biggest and most famous families of Faerghus; Holst was the Duke to be from one of the most important pillars of the Alliance and people said he could be the one to take over said Alliance so… this?

But he loved them both.

They loved him.

They loved each other and being with Holst had allowed them to see back this love they have refused to each other for numerous reasons.

Holst loved them both and they both came…

He got up in a bolt and he dashed to them, throwing himself at Glenn’s neck who hugged him tenderly. Miklan removed his vest, a big fluffy mantle coming from Sreng with lots of white fur adorning the black, and passed it around Holst.

“Don’t get cold,” he said.

“Thank you…”

Holst smiled and even more when the man lowered to kiss his lips. Of course, he accepted this attention, snuggling in Glenn’s arms that adjusted the warm coat around him.

“You wanted to make a pledge?” Miklan asked as Holst moved away and kissed Glenn as well.

The dancer nodded slightly.

“Wait!”

He pulled away and ran toward the wall he had sat just before. He retrieved a tiny box on the edge of it and walked to them. He wanted to dash, jump to their neck, talk very fast, let his love burst but… he did his best to stay Noble and calm.

Which asked him lots of efforts.

But he arrived in front of them, holding the box in his hand.

He put a knee on the floor and smiled at them.

“Glenn, Miklan… I wanted to make a pledge to the Goddess for you. For us… I know this is perhaps just a dream and we will never be able to really be together… but you are my dream. And my hope… so… If ever we had the opportunity, the chance… the blessing to have the Goddess caring enough for us… would you marry me? Both of you.”

“Yes,” they both replied at the same time, burning with love for him.

Glenn came on his knees to hug him, kissing his face.

“Of course, yes. Yes, if I have the chance, I will marry you. I will marry us…”

Miklan stared at him, still in disbelieve. He had said ‘yes’ without thinking because the three of them was what brought him the biggest joy. But he still couldn’t believe he deserved this love and joy.

“Miklan?” Glenn said, holding out his hand toward him.

Miklan took it and came on his knees too. He leaned to kiss Holst and then Glenn.

“If it’s for you, for both of you, and our relationship… I’m ready to let that stolen fate to Sylvain…”

“Miklan…” Glenn whispered.

“As long as we are the three of us together… I forgot the Lance of Ruin, I forgot my hatred.”

“We will be together,” Holst said. He looked at Glenn. “Right?”

Glenn nodded. “I’ll do everything to marry you. You both hold my heart and I only can be happy with you.”

Holst smiled.

He looked up at the sky, the Stars and the clouds filled with snow, the Moon…

“Please, Goddess… Hear our pledge. Protect our love…” he begged in the cold wind.

It swirled around him, them, and he hopped this meant the Goddess will grant them their happy ending…


End file.
